British Rail Class 365
The British Rail Class 365 are dual-voltage (25 kV AC and 750 V DC) electric multiple units built by ABB York from 1994 to 1995. These were the last units to be built at the York factory before its closure. They have received front-end cab modifications to equip them with cab air-conditioning, installed by WAGN, the design which has given the nickname 'Happy Train' as a result of the grinning air intake. History In the early 1990s, the Networker family was entering large-scale service in the Network SouthEast sector – both third-rail 'Networker' EMUs ( / ) and 'Network Turbo' DMUs ( / ) were in service, with proposals for others, including a so-called "Universal Networker", intended as Class 371 and 381, that would have dual-voltage capability. However, by 1992, no work had been done in the development of these due to a lack of funding, so a replacement plan was required. For this, the Class 465 was modified for longer-distance services – a prototype was converted from an existing unit (designated as Class 465/3) to determine suitability, before funding was authorised for the purchase of 41 dual-voltage EMUs, each of four cars. These became the Class 365.Class 365 Networker Express – Kent RailClass 365 Networker Express. Southern E-Group. Retrieved 18 December 2010.Class 365 Networker Express – TheRailwayCentre.Com. Retrieved 18 December 2010. Description Although specified as a dual-voltage unit, Class 365s have never operated with this capability since they were built with only one system of traction current pickup. Units 365 501 to 365 516, which worked briefly for Network SouthEast before the franchise was given to Connex South Eastern, were originally supplied only with DC shoe gear for use on the 750 V third-rail systemConnex South Eastern: Train Operating Manual Classes 365,465,466. p.A.9 (Class 365 Unit Formation) January 1998. (with the exception of unit 365 502, which ran briefly on the AC network during testing and commissioning and was the main reason for this unit being chosen as the one subleased from Connex South Eastern to WAGN to bolster unit availability in the aftermath of the Potters Bar Crash in 2002). In this configuration the maximum speed was .Connex South Eastern: Train Operating Manual Classes 365,465,466. p.A.6 (Unit information) January 1998. When they transferred to West Anglia Great Northern for use with 25 kV AC overhead line traction supply, the shoes and associated equipment were removed and a Brecknell Willis high speed pantograph was installed, along with other operator and voltage-specific modifications and testing by Bombardier Transportation at its Doncaster Works, shortly before the works were closed. However, the 365s retain the original 750 V DC bus, meaning that when on 25 kV overhead lines the current is collected as AC, rectified to DC for the onboard systems, and then inverted back to AC for the 3-phase traction motors. For running on overhead lines the maximum speed was raised to .First Capital Connect: Class 365 Drivers' Guide p.3 (General information & differences between 313’s, 315’s, 317’s & 365’s) 2009. Basic equipment consists of: *DMOC A – 4x Three-phase AC traction motors, traction inverter, sander *TOSL – Compressor, auxiliary converter, universal access toilet *PTOSL – Pantograph, transformer, auxiliary converter, small toilet *DMOC B – 4x Three-phase AC traction motors, traction inverter, sander Dynamic (rheostatic) braking on the two Driving Motor coaches is available in addition to disc brakes, via a system of brake blending. In common with the whole Networker fleet, wheel slide protection (WSP) operates on every axle. Under braking conditions a blowdown valve releases air from the brake cylinder of any axle if the rotational speed varies significantly from the average axle speed on the train. Internal LED Passenger Information Display Systems (PIDS) and Auto-Announcers are fitted across the fleet. Current operations Great Northern Great Northern, which took over the service formerly operated by First Capital Connect until 14 September 2014, and previously WAGN until 1 April 2006, uses Class 365s on outer-suburban services from King's Cross. These services are shared with units. Services generally fall into two categories: *King's Cross to *King's Cross to , with some going on to These services usually stop more frequently than the London North Eastern Railway expresses with which they share the southern section of the East Coast Main Line, although there are exceptions, notably the non-stop service to Cambridge. Starting in January 2014, the fleet underwent a refurbishment by Bombardier Transportation at their Ilford site, some of which were completed on a two-part basis with a second stage starting from the summer of 2014. The first unit to be put back into service was 365 517, which began operations on 16 January 2014. The initial refurbishment comprised new seat upholstery, new flooring, interior and exterior repaint and an engineering overhaul to maintain reliability. The second stage of upgrades has brought the units in line with the latest disability regulations by installing two wheelchair bays, new external door buttons and vestibule grab handles, a new wheelchair-accessible toilet, a new fully automated passenger information system with audio and visual announcements, and a call-for-aid in the wheelchair and toilet areas. This was retrofitted to units that had already undergone refurbishment prior to the start of works. Work was due to be completed in Autumn 2016."Improved accessibility for passengers on Great Northern trains". Rail (Peterborough). 24 February 2015. Retrieved 25 February 2015. In 2017, the Class 365 fleet was replaced on services to and by newer Class 387 "Electrostar" units. Great Northern has retained 19 Class 365s to operate peak-time limited stop services between and and . In March 2015, it was confirmed that the remaining 21 Class 365s, would be cascaded to Great Western Railway once released from Great Northern services, to operate newly electrified services in the Thames Valley. However, in June 2016, GWR ordered additional Electrostar units for these services, so the 365s have not been transferred.Rail magazine 802 In late 2015 Eversholt Rail was awarded a contract for a First in Class installation of ETCS Level 2 for a Class 365 train operated by Govia Thameslink. It included an option to retrofit the rest of the fleet in time for the installation of ETCS Level 2 on the East Coast Main Line. On 15 February 2018, Great Northern moved the first two debranded Class 365 units to be withdrawn from service to secure storage at Ely Papworth Sidings. These were 365501 and 365505. ScotRail In April 2018, ten Class 365s were leased by ScotRail due to a rolling stock shortage which was caused by the delayed entry to service of the new Class 385 units and a number of DMUs which are due to go off lease and transfer to Northern. They entered service on 23 June 2018 on Glasgow to Edinburgh services after modifications and driver training.https://twitter.com/ScotRail/status/1010821083925221376 Former operations South-eastern England The first 16 units were fitted for use on the 750 V DC lines, entering service on 16 August 1996 for Network SouthEast. Following franchising, they became part of the South Eastern franchise, operated from 13 October that year by Connex South Eastern, then by South Eastern Trains. All were transferred to WAGN in 2004. Govia Thameslink Railway now has 30 of the Class 365 units. Accidents *365526 – DMOC B and PTOSL were damaged in the Potters Bar rail crash in 2002.Office of Rail Regulation – ORR: Accident & Incident Investigation – Potters Bar. Retrieved 13 February 2011 Three coaches are in store at Railcare's Wolverton Works. The DMOC was written off as it was deemed to be beyond economical repair (and was used and eventually destroyed by the MoD for training purposes) while the PTOSL was deemed to be repairable if needed. The vehicles were bought from the insurance company, Lloyds, by HSBC Rail (UK) Ltd, the leasing agents of the Class 365s at that time, as a source of spare bodyshells and parts. *365531 – DMOC A was damaged in a fatal collision with a tractor at Black Horse Drove crossing in October 2005.Black Horse Drove – RAIB Accident Report. Retrieved 11 February 2011 *365532 – DMOC A was damaged in a collision with a tractor at Hatson's User-Worked Crossing in September 2011Hatson's Crossing – RAIB Accident Report. Retrieved 25 October 2013 *365512 – DMOC B was damaged in a fatal collision with a car at Pleasants crossing in July 2012."Driver killed in crash with train on 'user operated' level-crossing". London Evening Standard. 12 July 2012. Retrieved 1 January 2014 *A Class 365 unit was in collision with another electric multiple unit at on 30 May 2015. Three passengers sustained slight injuries. *365520 – DMOC B was damaged in a collision with a Land Rover at Nairns User-Worked Crossing in August 2016"Probe after train hits Land Rover on track". BBC News. 12 August 2016. Retrieved 17 August 2016. Fleet details Naming A total of twelve units have been named. 365505 and 365515 were named by Connex South Eastern, and have subsequently been removed. Vinyl nameplates with a pink backing were applied to the driving vehicles, behind the cab doors, by First Capital Connect. Following a repaint into Thameslink Great Northern colours most were removed, however several have since been reapplied in the same style but with a light blue backing. * 365505 - Spirit of Ramsgate * 365506 – The Royston Express''Foskett, Ewan. "Train named for town at special ceremony". ''Royston Crow. 5 February 2011. * 365513 – Hornsey Depot * 365514 – Captain George Vancouver * 365515 - Spirit of Dover * 365517 – Supporting Red Balloon * 365518 – The Fenman * 365527 – Robert Stripe – Passengers' Champion (denamed) * 365530 – The Interlink Partnership * 365533 – Max Appeal * 365536 – Rufus Barnes – Chief Executive of London Travelwatch for 25 years * 365537 – Daniel Edwards – Cambridge Driver 1974–2010 Notes References Further reading * External links * 365